


Bts - The Mafia

by Afflictive_Alice



Category: Bangtan, Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, bts, bulletproof boys - Fandom
Genre: Bts mafia, M/M, Smut, bts - Freeform, bts smut, mafia, the mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afflictive_Alice/pseuds/Afflictive_Alice
Summary: Namjoon - The GodfatherJungkook - The Spy/SoldierYoongi - The Weapons Dealer/SoldierJimin - The EscortTaehyung - The Auction ManagerHoseok - The 'Help'Jin - The Right Hand ManMixed with kissed by the baddest bidder. Co written fanfiction by multiple people as each character.





	1. Chapter 1

'Never judge a book by its cover.' That was a quote that Namjoon was fairly accustomed with; not only was it well known - but it was extremely true in his case. By first glance he and his hotel looked nothing more than people and places you would pass on a daily basis, just a rich man who owned a 5* hotel, but how much of a stretch that was from the truth.  
Deep within the hotel basement lied a theatre, which is where he was currently sitting - in a private box, surrounded by his five little 'dogs'. The six of them were watching their black market auction, the seventh boy was stood on the stage, proudly displaying the items to sell while he was dressed in a rather expensive mad hatter outfit. Everyone in the room was shielded by masquerade masks as a way to shield their identities.   
This was the most prestigious place to be for buying items like this, only the finest and most sought after collections were sold here- tickets themselves were near on £20,000; only the wealthy were allowed in and there was one reason behind that. Namjoon needed money, he craved it.   
Money, sex and power were what ran through his veins, they possessed him to make the decisions he did. His tongue ran slowly over his lips, his eyes watching like a hawk as things continued to flow on and off the theatre stage.  
As the male on the stage adjusted his collar before picking up the next item, someone else was approaching the stage. They were cautious and were trying not to get caught, but with a gaze like this, nothing got past Namjoon.   
A necklace belonging to the late Queen Victoria was what was being sold, the shining jewels were the finest in all of the world and were being sold for a number he couldn't even say. As it got placed in a glass case on the stage by two of the stage hands, a bullet shot through the air - flying right into the glass as it smashed into a tiny little pieces. Then, the shooter made a run through the aisle of the rather shocked audience - with the intention of climbing onto the stage as he held the gun up to the guards.   
Namjoon sighed and with a roll of his eyes, he spoke without wavering his voice once - keeping his eyes glued to the stage. "Jungkook. Yoongi-" The leader spoke in a chilling tone. "You know I don't like to get my hands dirty. Take care of him."

Jungkook was a soldier. Nothing more, nothing less. He had various jobs including spying, blackmailing, torture, protection and fighting - but overall, he considered himself to be a soldier, even as he sat in a comfortable theatre chair dressed in an all black expensive tuxedo that cost more than the average house.   
He didn't exactly see what he saw as a job; it was more of a lifestyle - something that he couldn't shake, not that he would want to. He was in /far/ too deep to escape now. Besides; the rest of them wouldn't be able to survive without him - as he was the strongest, and one of the most cunning.   
He had suffered with I.E.D his entire life, and had begun to get treatment for it - but nothing worked. He had heard of an illegal drug that could stop the outbursts he faced; which was how he came face-to-face with Taehyung - and the rest is history. He was now one of them, and he wasn't taking the drug he had sought out for - because Joon found him much more useful with his anger switch turned on at all times.   
"You got it, boss." He muttered under his breath, the slightest of smirks creeping up onto his lips. He wouldn't take the stairs - it would take too long and the theatre was only a small thing anyway. Instead, he jumped off of the balcony they were seated on - landing in the stalls of seats beneath them beside a rather wealthily dressed young woman who he winked at before setting out for his task.   
Working with Yoongi was something he did on the daily; and they made a pretty good fighting pair when they were put together as the main guard dogs of the group. They barely even had to speak to eachother when facing combat or on a mission, as their thoughts were so alike that they were just in sync with eachother.   
Time wasn't wasted at all once Jungkook set foot to the ground, as he simply just strived towards the gunman with a smirk on his face - making the man freeze in fear. 'Amateur,' is the thought that came into Jungkook's head, right as he tutted and headbutted him straight in the face, hoping that his partner would take care of the gun situation.

Yoongi was small. He'd always been that way.   
Short, pale in every aspect. It was only natural that people would overlook him as just another rich bastard at the auction.   
Just as he had been overlooked before as a young child, struggling to make a living by stealing bullets from guns and selling them to other gangsters in the neighborhood.   
He was hated, but the greatest unintentional asset to every side.  
It was the same now-- but he stole more than just bullets.  
Entire guns. Information. Even lives.  
He wouldn't have it any other way.  
"Yes, Sir," he murmured, moving quickly to follow behind the younger member of the group, Jungkook. He let his shoes slide off before he even stood, pulling off his socks as well so he could catch grip better.  
Damn dress shoes.  
He watched from the side, patiently waiting until the man began to fall back to catch him and take the gun easily from his hand while he was distracted. He pointed the loaded gun to the man's temple, cocking his head.  
He looked back to his boss, eyebrows raised in question.  
Pull the trigger?

Jungkook's hand went to his head, fixing the front part of his hair which had been momentarily messed up due to the impact of the hit. His next movement was to fix the cuffs of his dinner jacket, making sure that they hadn't gotten ruffled when he had jumped down. It wasn't his usual attire; but it was something that he was used to wearing and could appear comfortably and confidently in.   
His eyes met Yoongi's and they exchanged a look; one of their many looks that was easily read by the other person. Jungkook's look said 'no', because they couldn't pull the trigger. First of all, there were too many witnesses to the murder - and most of them were rich, highly positioned people who paid to watch a glamorous auction - not a brutal murder that would deter their guests from coming back to the auction. Although they were not a force to be reckoned with, they had to keep up their appearances.   
Jungkook circled around the gunman, tutting quietly under his breath as he came up with a plan - before moving to the front of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. Forgive our dramatics, but we do like to keep our auctions fresh and entertaining for your viewing pleasure." Jungkook kneeled down momentarily, picking up the priceless necklace. "The item up for auction now is a necklace belonging to the Late Queen Victoria, which is an indestructible and bulletproof diamond held together by a solid gold chain." With an angelic smile, he put the necklace into the hands of the auctioneer - Taehyung - before he leaned forward and took a bow alongside the gunman and Suga, making it seem like the entire thing had been a rehearsed performance. But, in reality, Jungkook was holding a pocket knife against the spine of the gunman - forcing him to go along with their act and bow as well.   
Then, it was time for the three of them to leave the stage and go off into the wings - to deal with their little 'problem' away from any prying eyes who might try to be involved in the action. As they walked off, the audience applauded - humoured by the 'performance', and the auction resumed as it normally would.

Namjoon tutted softly, a chuckle briskly following as he saw the clever males drag the thief away from the stage - clearly appreciating Jungkook's cover up. However, he wanted to face the one who had dared to come into his place and try and steal his items away from him.   
"Jin." He said clearly, raising his head further to see the stage better. "Be a good boy and make sure they don't kill him." He raised his left hand, waving another one of his dogs off.   
He had quite a few ideas in mind; most being about what he would do to the male once he got his hands on him. He couldn't help but smile at his own evil thoughts and eventually his mind came to a stop, finally focusing back on the auction.   
"You know how I like things- everything happens how I want it and if it doesn't- well, you know what I would do." He placed his hands on the balcony of their private box, resting them there as he leaned forward.   
"Tell them I want him brought to the penthouse- alive. I want to show him what happens when you cross Kim Namjoon."

Hoseok leaned on the ledge in front of him watching as the others jumped down, "There's always someone who makes these auctions interesting." He played with the ring on his index finger as he kept his eyes on the three boys below him.  
He never was a fighter, he always sat back and let others do the work, it wasn't in his blood to fight. He was someone who listened to commands, which was probably why his past self did the work he did. He was a male prostitute. He hardly remembered much about it since he learnt to block things out, but he did remember the day a boy with an angelic smile came to him and took him elsewhere to work for Kim Namjoon.  
He leaned on his hand before glancing to their leader, and smiling, "Watching everyone else is tiring!" He laughed before mumbling, "So controlling Namjoon-- Loosen up a little~" He tapped his fingers onto the rail and looked back towards the auction before clapping softly to himself, "Jungkookie and Yoongi did well~"

Taehyung found himself in a rather good mood that night, all done up in an outfit he had no control over but he felt he could work it quite well. He had always been the odd one in the group and managed to pull off the impossible. He had just finished selling an item for far more than it was worth and that was one of the ways that they made their money.   
Standing in the spotlight, he took a bow and brought out the next item, a necklace in a glass box. This was no ordinary necklace though, it in fact was quite valuable on its own. He knew he could easily spike up the price with how well he had already roused the crowd with previous items. They were already on the edge of their seats, even before he noticed the male off to the side of the stage with a gun. Tae had nothing to worry about though as he kept going with the auction, turning the light on in the box to show it off on the much larger screen in back.   
It was then that he was about to speak and describe the item that the glass was shattered by a flying bullet that he had managed to dodge with ease. He was no master of martial arts but he had his training. Keeping the crowd engaged with the display, he continued his rouse while his two partners made their appearance on the stage to prevent the would be thief from.   
Taking the necklace in hand, he bowed and got the crowd to clap as the male was taken backstage. "My my~ That was quite a show! Now you all can see just how valuable this item is! Shall we start the bidding at- $1,500,000? Quite the steal if you ask me!" He laughed loudly as people started to place their bids on the item.  
Namjoon turned to face Hoseok with a soft smirk. "They always do, those boys know not to mess anything up for me." He pulled a hand through his hair and adjusted the mask over his face slightly.  
Nobody but his little gang had seen his face and that's the way he wanted it to stay. He figures than if his appearance remained unknown that would be a way to easily intimidate and provoke fear in the people that he needed to. But also triggered a sense of intrigue in people that came to the bids. He used it to his advantage as well, if perhaps another gang were to invade, he could infiltrate easily because they wouldn't know his features.  
Namjoon was cunning and sly, almost like a snake. He knew what he was doing and he knew how to control and manipulate people around him to ensure he got the best possible result.   
He kept his gaze out to the auction below, focusing more on Taehyung now. "He kept his cool, good." He knew he would but there was always that risk that perhaps this time wouldn't go how he wanted but thankfully it did. "Now- after this we go to the penthouse and I show a few of my own items to that little fucker." He was now referring back to the their that two of his little dogs had gotten ahold of.

Jungkook still had the knife pressed against the spine of the gunman, even as they stood in the sidelines. Most partners would play the 'good cop bad cop' role; but between Jungkook and Yoongi - this didn't exist. They were both as equally terrifying and intimidating as the other one, and worked as a pair - not one without the other.   
"So." Jungkook withdrew the knife from the man's spine, instead taking it into his own hands as he dawdled it around like it was a fidget toy - and not a sharp blade. "I'll make this quick. If you tell us why you just tried to steal a necklace that definitely doesn't match your outfit, then this knife will stab you somewhere quick and painless." Jungkook had been slowly circling around him, stopping right beside his ear to deliver the next sentence. "But," he said with a 'disappointing' tone in his voice, "if you don't, then this knife will go somewhere slow, and full of long hours of pain - bleeding out until your body shuts down."   
Jungkook and Yoongi had only just began their torture when Jin appeared; delivering the short message into Yoongi's ear. "What?" Jungkook sighed, straightening himself up a little to pretend like he didn't know what the message was. Of course he already knew; he knew fine rightly that his boss would want to personally deal with someone like this - but to put further fear in the man; Jungkook played along to pretend like he didn't know what the message was - just so that it would be said out loud in front of their prisoner.

After a small while Namjoon had grown rather bored of being in the auction, everything that needed selling off had been and with a lazy wave of his hand he called upon the rest of his gang. "Come along Boys, we need to go see our little...intruder."   
It wasn't exactly the most fitting word but with Namjoon in a rise of excitement it didn't matter; he was going to be up close and personal with the dirty little thief and he was going to teach him a lesson he would ever forget.   
Adjusting his mask, he began to walk slowly out of the small box they were sat in. It was only a small walk through the hotel to their little penthouse and with every step he took another sick and twisted idea entered his mind. "Actually." He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck in a thoughtful manner. "I don't want any blood on my carpet- I want him down in the basement- that way we can keep it hidden and make a mess."

Hoseok jumped up following their leader and smiled, "I don't know how you guys can do so much stabbing and torture--" He walked quickly with the other, pulling his mask over his head, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.  
Once inside the penthouse, Hoseok threw his mask off and moved into the living room, falling onto the couch, "How long do you think they will be?" He threw his head back to glance at the clock before pulling his feet up onto the couch, curling up and looking through messages from the people he managed before flicking through his photos to pass time.

Namjoon was planning to stay in the penthouse until he was sure that Jungkook and Yoongi had taken the unknown male had been taken to the basement. That way he had a small amount of time to be able to collect a few types of weapons to take down and try on him.  
He stayed silent while he did this, retrieving a bag that he could conceal everything within it and also make it easier for him to carry it all down.  
He dropped the bag beside the couch once he had finished and pulled a hand through his hair slowly before removing his mask for the mean time.   
He held it loosely within his left hand, letting his right run over his smooth skin. "They shouldn't be long." Namjoon replied softly, taking a seat on the couch beside Hoseok.   
"I just want to get my hands on him- tearing him apart. No one tries to steal from me and gets away with it unscathed. That doesn't wash with me."

Taehyung had long since finished up the auction and made sure the objects were given to their new, rightful owners. He shook the hands of each one individually and made sure their item was packed safely for however they wished to get it home.   
Once everyone was gone, he was in charge of storing the other objects that didn't get sold or didn't have time to show. He knew that these items were a huge responsibility and if anything were to happen to them- Namjoon would have his head. Speaking of head- his was sweating buckets due to his outfit and the stage lights. He removed the hat from his head and wiped his forehead of the sweat, using his pants to wipe his hand on. "Oh well- They'll wash.." he shrugged and closed the vault door, making sure each combination lock and padlock was secure before closing the main door. Sure- it was a lot of hoops to jump through but he knew how much those items costed and what it took Namjoon to acquire them.   
He was the last to arrive home, wandering inside and up the stairs to see Namjoon and Hoseok on the couch. "All the items are stored, locked and secured, Boss!" He tossed his jacket over the back of the chair before he flopped down across it. "Any plans for now, Boss, or do you mind if I go shower all the makeup and sweat off me?"  
"Shower and be quick about it." Namjoon's tone was snappy and firm, he understood what it was like out there underneath the beating lights and the extravagant costumes but that didn't stop him from wanting revenge.  
"Jungkook and Yoongi will be waiting for us and if we don't get down there soon, this mood I'm in might just be killed."   
His tone fell from being firm to being slightly bored. He looked down at his nails with a sigh and stood up from the couch. "In fact, you can meet me down there. I'm going down now."   
He placed the mask back over his features to conceal his face and left the room briskly, remembering to grab his bag before making his way down to the basement.

The guy that Jungkook & Yoongi currently had a grip on was squirming a bit, beginning to wake up from his short 'nap'. He was cursing under his breath, wriggling, fighting, trying to break free - and none of this had an impact on either of the two boys, until he spat in both of their faces.  
They were quite used to this - but that didn't mean that they liked it. Instead, it aggravated Jungkook and irritated his emotions - making him lash out by swiftly head butting the other boy back against the pillar he was tied up to.   
He was growing quite tired and bored standing there, waiting for any entertainment from his boss. "He's taking too long. I feel like fainting just so that I have something to do." Jungkook rolled his eyes and leaned back against the pillar, folding his arms over the other.

The leaders footsteps were quickly paced and almost echoed down the halls. His fingers were twitching with an almost excitement and the feeling was bubbling up inside of him.   
He felt like with all this pent up energy he wanted to burst into running, he wanted to get there quickly and take action. Yet he just stuck to speed walking. He had rolled the sleeves of his pristine white shirt up to his elbows in an attempt to keep his fingers busy.   
It made the journey down just that little bit quicker, not that it took an awfully long time anyway.   
Soon enough he was at the door of the basement and with a swift push he entered, adjusting his mask once more. "Now, what do we have here?"

"We did as you requested. He's here, pretty much in one piece - just a little bloody."   
Jungkook took a lollipop out from his pocket and unwrapped it, sticking it into his mouth. "He's all yours now."   
Jungkook smiled at their prisoner and took a few steps away from his boss, knowing that he'd appreciate his space right now to do his own thing.

Namjoon gave the youngest boy a little nod as he turned and approached the bloodied prisoner. "I bet you regret it now don't you- trying to take what was mine away from me." He raised his fist and connected it harshly with his face.  
"I hope you've learned your lesson, and if you haven't then that's why I'm here, to make sure you get it in that pretty little head of yours." His voice had risen an octave as if to patronise him.   
He slid his hand to the others shirt unbuttoning it down and smirking behind his mask. He then let his fingers trail to the waist of his trousers to pull a small blade out.   
He let his hands run over the blade in a considering manner before looking back up at the prisoner. A few moments passed before he pressed the blade lightly into his skin, dragging it slowly down.   
"You aren't ever going to take anything away from me, never again."

Jimin had done some research about this mysterious robber as soon as he laid eyes on the male. He was known for having very close ties with the important people around them so that their business flowed smoothly. He had found out some interesting news after leaving the auction hall that evening which left him running into the mansion. "Wait..!" He huffed.   
He quickly made his way down the stairs, trying not to trip as he did so. Pushing his way into the basement, he stared in horror at what he saw. Now he knew that their leader had been known for making people regret crossing them- but this. "Wait! Don't do it!" He quickly moved over to Namjoon and gently, with those ever soft, small hands, reached out to touch their leaders arm. "We can't hurt him- He's connected to the President." He spoke between breaths, trying to gather what little he could without looking down at the bloody male.

Namjoon froze in his spot, the knife still implanted in his skin. When those words finally processed into his brain he pulled his arm back and stood up. "Aren't you a lucky lucky boy." His voice dropped to a mumble as he turned on his heel and dropped the blade.  
He cracked his knuckles and sighed softly turning back around once he'd calmed himself down. "Just imagine what I would have done to you if he hadn't told me who you were."   
He tutted softly and approached him, kneeling in front of him and dragging his fingertips across the smooth skin of his face. "We keep this between you and me, you understand?"   
He whispered those words into the prisoners ear in a silky and soft manner. "If I found out that you've told anyone where we are or what I did then I'll make sure to shut you up forever. And I won't hesitate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave comments x

Jimin backed away from the scene slowly, swallowing harshly from the heavy scent of blood. It made his stomach churn, causing him to wretch slightly as he covered his mouth and turned his head away. "E-Excuse me.." he mumbled as he turned and made his way back up the stairs, trying to get as far away from the smell as possible.   
Now- The small boy had to figure a way to settle things between the president and this man, knowing that once word got out of what this man had done.. He would have to calm sides. Deciding it best to calm himself down first, he held his stomach as he made his way up to his lavish room, quickly stripping himself of his elaborate clothing. He entered his bathroom and ran a warm bubble bath, slipping into the warm water with a sigh.

"We'll get him out of here." Jungkook murmured under his breath, standing behind his leader with his lips close to the male's ear. He then made a move forward, wrapping his fingers around the prisoner's wrists once again as he kicked the male forward and threw him into the back of one of their vans.   
It was then his turn to jump into the driver's seat and drive far away from the hotel, where he disposed of the boy at a gas station where he could sort himself - and his life - out.   
Upon returning to the hotel, Jungkook was already stripping out of his fancy clothing before he even walked through the doors - taking off his belt, suit jacket and undoing a few of his shirt buttons before entering the lounge where everyone else was waiting. "He's gone." He chucked his clothes down onto the couch, "that could have gone more smoothly than planned."

From the moment that the prisoner had been escorted out of the building, namjoon was quick to remove his mask, discarding it on some table.   
The clothes he was wearing had gotten somewhat uncomfortable and he didn't hesitate once to strip down to just his trousers.  
Despite his relaxed demeanour he was angry.. Screw that he was furious. He wanted all of the boys together in one room where he could show them just how much of a bad mood he was in.   
"Jungkook I want you to gather all of the boys up, except Jimin... I have him covered." His tone was cold and devoid of feeling, like he wasn't caring of anything around him.  
The leader turned on his heel and began to walk towards the bathroom that Jimin was bathing in, he pushed the door open without a second thought.   
"Out, now." He ran his tongue across his teeth and glared at the younger male.

Jimin had just begun to relax in the bathtub when the door was thrown open and left him jumping. "Y-Yes, Sir..!" He sat up to drain the tub and rinse off the soap suds from his body. He whined as he stood up into the cold air, grabbing a towel to quickly dry himself off.   
He didn't bother with getting dressed since he could tell how angered their leader was. Reaching out, he stepped out of the tub and wrapped himself in a fluffy robe, using the towel to dry his hair as he made his way down into the living room where Namjoon had wanted everyone. He took a delicate seat on the edge of the chair, still using the towel to dry his blonde hair.

"Do you know what kind of shit I could have gotten into?" Namjoon's voice started off quiet and cold, a hint of disappointment there. "All of you could have lost a leader because you're all too stupid to use your brains and think about who I'm going to beat the shit out of. Who even fucking let him into the auction? You're meant to do background checks."  
Quickly the quietness grew into a growl that would have put wolves to shame, he tensed his fist up and slammed it against the closest thing to him.   
"We weren't strong enough." He left that sentence blunt for a few moments. "Actually, let me rephrase that- you weren't strong enough." He spat the words out like poison, he wasn't feeling like holding back.   
"You've disappointed me, this proves that you're all weak- you can't work together to quickly get information to me before I make decisions. And for that well...you all deserve a little punishment."

Jimin opened his mouth to speak in his own defence but he found it pointless to even try. At least he had actually gone out to figure out who this man was. He huffed and let his lip twitch in annoyance as the word punishment came in to play.   
Honestly, he felt the didn't deserve a punishment. He was the one who had actually gone out to figure things out. "Namjoon-" he spoke softly. "I can mend things with the president. If you'll let me." He spoke in a calm tone, knowing it best not to get riled up when their leader was in this sort of mood. "I was working as quickly as I could. Forgive me."

"Did I say you could speak? Did I give you permission to do anything other than sit there and be an obedient little bitch? I don't think so."   
An angry little glint shone in his eye as he slowly began to approach the blonde male, he took hold of his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.  
"It would be a shame if I had to mess this pretty little face up- wouldn't it?" The sinister tone arose again, it dripped from his tongue like a snake.  
He dropped his chin and took a step back. "Stand up- I'm going to take your place and you're going to get bent over my knees. For every spank you get, you will repeat the words 'I won't ever talk back to Namjoon', is that understood?"

Jimin flinched when his chin was grabbed, knowing he shouldn't have spoken out of turn- but he had to defend himself somehow. A spanking..? That seemed a tad immature but who was he to argue with the punishments that Namjoon decided to dish out.   
"Yes, Sir.." he spoke in a mere hushed whisper as he stood carefully and held onto the damp towel. He lowered his head in obedience and sighed, waiting for the male to move.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Jungkook hissed under his breath, dragging his gaze up to meet the leader. He was seated and the elder male was standing above him, so Jungkook's gaze was like thunder - peaking through his fringe.   
It wasn't their fault; he had just been following orders alongside Yoongi - doing exactly what he had been told which was to rough the prisoner up a little bit and bring him down to the basement. "We were just following /your/ orders." His voice was low and monotone - staying on the same pitch the entire time he was speaking.

"'Scuse me?" Yoongi slowly spoke, an eyebrow raising. He had decided to chirp in, now realising that everyone seemed to be talking back - so he might as well.  
Usually, he was used to Namjoon's aggression, but something about being called weak, like he used to be before he joined this damn 'family', made his teeth chatter with aggression, like a cat about to pounce.  
"Weak? We're all weak? Who's the one who does all the work while you just sit on your ass and brood all day? The fact that you can't run a damn mob shows that you're the only weak one, /Namjoon/. Honestly, shut the fuck up."  
He had nothing to lose from speaking up. Honestly, he was so fucked up in the head he was completely willing to die if it meant him getting a say.   
But he knew he wasn't just disposable. Otherwise he would already be dead from mouthing off so often.

Before seating himself on the chair that Jimin had given up, Namjoon undid his belt and pulled it off; wrapping some of it around his hand and smacking it against the skin a few times.  
A few seconds passed and Namjoon belted Jungkook around the face, a harsh sound filled the room followed by a small tut from Namjoon's mouth. 

"It seems all of you have an issue with talking back, clearly you all need a little bit of discipline. Yoongi, since you're so keen on mouthing off whenever you feel like it - put your mouth to good use. You can clean the blood from Jungkook's face and from Jimin's ass once I've finished with him. Then I'll serve your real punishment."  
He took the seat and gestured towards Jimin to come and take a place on his knees, but continued speaking to Yoongi. "I suggest you try and teach yourself some manners before I come to deal with you."

Jungkook had just opened his mouth to speak and back Yoongi up, when he was blinded and thrown off by a collision of leather against his skin. His body moved with the hit, going sideways to hit his shoulder against Yoongi. The pain was instant, hitting the right side of his face - and a part of his eye. It sliced his pale, soft skin - leaving a streak of blood on him.   
He hissed and raised his fingers to his face, pulling them away to see red liquid dripping down his fingers. He made no sound of pain or even an attempt to stick up for himself further; knowing that it was just a game he wouldn't win.

Jimin watched in horror as their youngest was struck, shaking his head as he moved closer to Namjoon. "Focus on me. Punish me instead of them. I was the one who didn't get your information in a timely manner." His voice trembled as he spoke, moving his body to kneel and lean over the leaders knees.   
This was clearly a humiliating stance even for him, since he knew this was going to hurt. He took the towel in his other hand and placed it between his teeth as he bit down in preparation for the sting that was heading his way.

Yoongi couldn't help but a big, evil grin at the sight of blood, a familiar feeling rushing through his veins; and straight to his cock.  
"Yes, Sir~" He hummed, moving over to Jungkook, grabbing the youngest boy by dark locks of hair and pulling his face towards his mouth, all too eager to lap up the irony red upon his partner's cheek.   
Fuck, he was loving this too much. He was definitely fucked up.

Namjoon let his hands run across the top of the robe as Jimin laid upon his knees. His hands finally ending up at the hem of his which he quickly pulled up in an eager fashion.   
His skin was soft and clear all ready to be marked up by the leader. He ran his hand across the others skin before pulling the belted hand back and serving him one pained spank. "Say it now, repeat after me 'I will never speak back to Namjoon.'"   
His personality could change rather quickly and in the space of a few moments he'd gone from being angry and unforgiving to being calmer and almost mischievous.  
"You're going to learn your lesson and be good aren't you? You're going to get information to me quicker and not talk back when I call you out. Aren't you?"

Jimin bit down on the towel as the spank came much sooner than he thought, letting out a pained cry as the leather belt collided with his skin. He moved the towel to speak, his voice shaking. "I-I will never t-talk back to N-Namjoon.."   
He placed the towel back between his teeth to prepare himself for the second slap he knew would be coming.

"Good boy." He muttered softly, quickly pulling his hand back and striking him again. "Remember, every time I spank you, you repeat it."  
Already, even though he'd only have 2 spanks, his skin had gone a deep red- a colour than Namjoon loved.   
"These marks make you look so much more prettier, I think- after I've finished I want you to walk around showing everyone what I've done."

Jungkook too was pretty fucked up in the head thanks to this little family; and he probably would've done the same thing if he was asked to clean up anybody's blood. So when he felt Yoongi's tongue licking up his blood - he couldn't conceal the quiet moan that escaped from his lips as he turned his head to the side and faced the boy with the bloody mouth.   
He quickly leaned in and crashed their mouths together, instantly forcing his tongue into Yoongi's mouth to get a taste of his own blood. But, at the sound of Jimin's scream he pulled away and scrunched his eyes up, hating to hear one of his brothers going through such pain when he didn't even deserve it.   
He hated being helpless and knowing there was nothing he could do; because they'd all be fucked without Namjoon as their leader - and they'd all be fucked without eachother to rely on. All any of them could do was sit there and watch, listening to the painful sounds.

Jimin had his eyes closed and had almost completely tuned out the world around him. It was something he learned to do when dealing with clients that were- less than willing to listen to his rules. He cried out once again as their leaders hand connected with his already pink rear. "I-I will.. never talk back.. to Namjoon.." he spoke between soft sobs.   
He didn't even bother opening his eyes, his body already trembling from the pain he felt. Pain was something he tried to manage but this- this wasn't meant to feel good.

An idea popped into Namjoon's head on how to really make this a punishment, "You're my little slut, aren't you? That's how you knew he was related to the President - because you sleep around with everyone and get this perfect little ass of yours filled right up." He trailed his unbelted hand down Jimin's skin, circling it outside of the boy's pretty little pink hole - before pushing it right inside of him without warning, prep or lubrication.  
"And if you haven't realised how much of a slut you are, I'm going to make you." He chuckled a dry and evil sounding kind of chuckle.  
He let the belt unwrap itself from around his hand so he could tangle his fingertips into his hair to pull it roughly.

Jimin's eyes went wide at the males words, having a feeling he knew what was coming next. He gripped the towel and cried out as the males finger was pushed in without any source of lube which sent a painful sting through his body. "Ah..! Ngh.. Y-Yes, Sir.." he whined.   
He leaned his head back and let out another cry as his hair was pulled, his body shaking even more than before. "I-I'm sorry..! I-It won't.. Ngh- Happen.. again.." he whined, his muscles tending around the male's finger.

Yoongi grabbed Jungkook by the jaw, forcing the youngest to look him directly in the eyes. He had grown numb to the sound of screams, having heard undeserving mothers and children all throughout growing up-- It was a rough life, and he would never go back.  
"That's not your punishment, so don't make it yours," Yoongi spoke sternly to the one in his grasp, pressing their lips back together tugging harshly at soft locks.

"I know you won't let it happen after this, unless you like your punishment so much that you start craving for it." He ran his tongue over his lips.  
He made small rhythmic movements with his fingers, adding another one. "Or maybe- if I like this punishment enough I'll start finding things to purposely punish you for."   
"Try and keep your cries down, you're really sounding like a desperate slut now."

Jimin whined softly and nodded his head, unsure of what to really say at this point. He knew he had to shut up and take the punishment he was given.   
He bit down on the towel again to muffle his groans as the male added a second finger as a shiver ran through his body. His hips almost instinctively pushed back against the males hand, his eyes closing tightly.

Honestly, Yoongi was a good distraction for Jungkook - and soon enough he was able to block out the other sounds in the room as well. He was quite talented at blocking things out due to his line of work, but when it came to his friends - it was a lot more difficult than usual.   
Soon enough he became lost in Yoongi and forgot everything that was happening around them, pushing their two bodies closer together as he somehow ended up seated in Yoongi's lap - straddling him - lost in the taste of the boy's mouth mixed with his own blood.  
There was nothing human about this kiss or relatively normal, it was savaged - and rough - like two animals in heat responding to a mating call. His fingers were spread out on the back of Yoongi's head, dragging his fingernails down it as he pulled the hair with him.

"Jimin, show me how my good little slut gets his way with his customers. Show me how you keep them all satisfied so easily. I want to know whether it's with me keeping you or replacing you for someone else."  
This had become a teasing game now and Namjoon was determined to win it. He pulled the strings here, he got his own way and that's just how it was.  
He still had his fingers inside of Jimin as he spoke and he was determined to keep them in there till the very last minute. But he'd gone from pulling his hair to just stroking it softly.   
He could be gentle when it was needed but it was only for effect, he needed to make him feel at ease so he'd get what he wanted.

As the male started to ease his actions, Jimin was able to relax and get into the pleasure a bit more. "Mmm..~" he moved the towel and allowed his soft moans to spill from his lips. "D-Do you.. want me.. to show you like this.. or would you like.. more from me..?" He spoke in between soft moans, his hips still rolling back against the males hand.   
Jimin had a certain was of dealing with clients but he also knew that it was his duty to take care of their leader as well. In all honesty, he would much rather be taking care of their leader than some of the dirty, nasty clients he had do deal with in the past- and he knew again in the future. "I'm.. here for you, Sir."

"How about..." The leader thought for a short moment, "You sit in my lap and ride me like a good little pup, hm?" Namjoon used pet names often, referring to his boys as mutts, dogs - or pups.   
"How good can you get that little ass of yours around my cock? Think you can handle it or would it hurt you too much?" He purred out softly in a somewhat sensual - yet harsh manner.  
"You're going to do whatever I say, right? Follow orders like and obedient slut? I'd hate to have to go back to your previous punishment...it'd be such a shame." And once again, Namjoon bought the belt down on Jimin's perfect, baby soft ass, leaving it with another weltering mark.

Yoongi groaned at the scratches that came from the boy on his lap, squeezing Jungkook's backside and shoving him down against his clothed cock. He gave the other plenty of leeway to move if he wanted.   
He could feel the messy kiss spread warm blood all over his chin and lips, earning a growl from the older, and a rough push from his hips.   
All this animal energy made him just want to scratch Jungkook up; mark him... but he had to keep him clean. It was his job, and he was a damn good worker.

Jimin moved to stand up, dropping the robe from around his body as he nodded his head obediently. He dropped to his knees between the males legs and reached out to undo the males pants. "I can handle it, Sir. I promise. I'll be good." He nodded quickly and pulled the male from his pants swiftly without wasting any time. He wrapped small fingers around his cock and began stroking him quickly as he leaned in, licking over the tip.   
He swiftly took the male into his mouth, showing the male just how skilled he really was. He had to prove that he was worth it and he was going to indeed. He swallowed the male down fully, letting him know that he could handle anything that was given to him, having no gag reflex was a blessing.   
He flinched slightly when the male slapped his ass again but this time it was a pleasures groan that left him. After a few moments of having the male in his throat, he stood and straddled the male swiftly. He reached back with one hand, the other placed lightly on their leaders shoulder. He positioned the males cock against his slightly stretched hole and took a breath, lowering himself to sit down completely on his cock. "Ah..! Fuck-" he hissed, his body shivering as his muscles adjusted.

Things were definitely getting out of hand between Jungkook and Yoongi; the movement and friction between the pair of them was endless - as if they couldn't take their hand off eachother. Yoongi's mouth was a drug; and it was one that Jungkook was addicted to. He was in love with the taste of his mouth; and the taste of his own blood.   
The blood was going all over their lips, and his cheek was still bleeding - leaving streaks of blood down from his under-eye down along his jawline. He was leaving deep scratches along the back of Yoongi's neck, reaching his shoulders where he firmly dug his fingernails in - harshly - as a coping method for the roughness they were going through.   
This had been the perfect distraction; helping him to forget about his surroundings - and he hadn't even noticed that there weren't any sounds of pain in the room anymore, just small quiet moans coming from Jimin who seemed to be having a bit of fun now.

The time that Jimin's hands and lips were wrapped around him was like heaven. He had definitely made the right decision when he had decided to employ Jimin as his escort to keep his clients and connections happy; because the boy definitely knew what he was doing.   
The sucking he received from the smaller male was short lived - which he nearly gave Jimin a punishment for until he realised why. What was coming next, the leader knew it was even better; his little slut was going to show him how he got his way with people.  
"That's right pup, you get right down on my cock." He smirked, putting his hands on Jimin's cheeks to separate them further. "Show me exactly what you can do. Your job relies on it."   
It was at this point where he caught sight of Jungkook and Yoongi practically fucking with their clothes on; which caught his attention - especially when he saw the blood on both of their lips and saw that they had been passing it between their mouths. "You fucked up little creatures just couldn't resist the taste of blood, could you?" He directed the question at them, but his gaze was on Jimin. "If you're going to act like little sluts, then do it fucking properly where we can all see you. That's an order."


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon

Namjoon turned to face Hoseok with a soft smirk. "They always do, those boys know not to mess anything up for me." He pulled a hand through his hair and adjusted the mask over his face slightly.

Nobody but his little gang had seen his face and that's the way he wanted it to stay. He figures than if his appearance remained unknown that would be a way to easily intimidate and provoke fear in the people that he needed to. But also triggered a sense of intrigue in people that came to the bids. He used it to his advantage as well, if perhaps another gang were to invade, he could infiltrate easily because they wouldn't know his features.

Namjoon was cunning and sly, almost like a snake. He knew what he was doing and he knew how to control and manipulate people around him to ensure he got the best possible result. 

He kept his gaze out to the auction below, focusing more on Taehyung now. "He kept his cool, good." He knew he would but there was always that risk that perhaps this time wouldn't go how he wanted but thankfully it did. "Now- after this we go to the penthouse and I show a few of my own items to that little fucker." He was now referring back to the their that two of his little dogs had gotten ahold of.

Jungkook

Jungkook still had the knife pressed against the spine of the gunman, even as they stood in the sidelines. Most partners would play the 'good cop bad cop' role; but between Jungkook and Suga - this didn't exist. They were both as equally terrifying and intimidating as the other one, and worked as a pair - not one without the other. 

"So." Jungkook withdrew the knife from the man's spine, instead taking it into his own hands as he dawdled it around like it was a fidget toy - and not a sharp blade. "I'll make this quick. If you tell us why you just tried to steal a necklace that definitely doesn't match your outfit, then this knife will stab you some here quick and painless." Jungkook had been slowly circling around him, stopping right beside his ear to deliver the next sentence. "But," he said with a 'disappointing' tone in his voice, "if you don't, then this knife will go somewhere slow, and full of long hours of pain - bleeding out until your body shuts down." 

Jungkook and Suga had only just began their torture when Jin appeared; delivering the short message into Suga's ear. "What?" Jungkook sighed, straightening himself up a little to pretend like he didn't know what the message was. Of course he already knew; he knew fine rightly that his boss would want to personally deal with someone like this - but to put further fear in the man; Jungkook played along to pretend like he didn't know what the message was - just so that it would be said out loud in front of their prisoner.

Namjoon

After a small while Namjoon had grown rather bored of being in the auction, everything that needed selling off had been and with a lazy wave of his hand he called upon the rest of his gang. "Come along Boys, we need to go see our little...intruder." 

It wasn't exactly the most fitting word but with Namjoon in a rise of excitement it didn't matter; he was going to be up close and personal with the dirty little thief and he was going to teach him a lesson he would ever forget. 

Adjusting his mask, he began to walk slowly out of the small box they were sat in. It was only a small walk through the hotel to their little penthouse and with every step he took another sick and twisted idea entered his mind. "Actually." He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck in a thoughtful manner. "I don't want any blood on my carpet- I want him down in the basement- that way we can keep it hidden and make a mess."

Hoseok

Hoseok jumped up following their leader and smiled, "I don't know how you guys can do so much stabbing and torture--" He walked quickly with the other, pulling his mask over his head, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Once inside the penthouse, Hoseok threw his mask off and moved into the living room, falling onto the couch, "How long do you think they will be?" He threw his head back to glance at the clock before pulling his feet up onto the couch, curling up and looking through messages from the people he managed before flicking through his photos to pass time.

Namjoon

He was planning to stay in the penthouse until he was sure that Jungkook and Yoongi had taken the unknown male had been taken to the basement. That way he had a small amount of time to be able to collect a few types of weapons to take down and try on him.

He stayed silent while he did this, retrieving a bag that he could conceal everything within it and also make it easier for him to carry it all down.

He dropped the bag beside the couch once he had finished and pulled a hand through his hair slowly before removing his mask for the mean time. 

He held it loosely within his left hand, letting his right run over his smooth skin. "They shouldn't be long." Namjoon replied softly, taking a seat on the couch beside Hoseok. 

"I just want to get my hands on him- tearing him apart. No one tries to steal from me and gets away with it unscathed. That doesn't wash with me."

Taehyung

Taehyung had long since finished up the auction and made sure the objects were given to their new, rightful owners. He shook the hands of each one individually and made sure their item was packed safely for however they wished to get it home. 

Once everyone was gone, he was in charge of storing the other objects that didn't get sold or didn't have time to show. He knew that these items were a huge responsibility and if anything were to happen to them- Namjoon would have his head. Speaking of head- his was sweating buckets due to his outfit and the stage lights. He removed the hat from his head and wiped his forehead of the sweat, using his pants to wipe his hand on. "Oh well- They'll wash.." he shrugged and closed the vault door, making sure each combination lock and padlock was secure before closing the main door. Sure- it was a lot of hoops to jump through but he knew how much those items costed and what it took Namjoon to acquire them. 

He was the last to arrive home, wandering inside and up the stairs to see Namjoon and Hoseok on the couch. "All the items are stored, locked and secured, Boss!" He tossed his jacket over the back of the chair before he flopped down across it. "Any plans for now, Boss, or do you mind if I go shower all the makeup and sweat off me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin bad been silent the entirety of the time, comfortably sitting beside the window in peace as he was consumed by the thought of not being in any trouble and none of this abuse being aimed in his direction. He had behaved and done his job like a good little pup; besides - Namjoon rarely ever got annoyed at him. He was his right hand man, the one he confided in...probably his most trusted pup.   
So, there he was - sitting looking out the window at the city's skyline with the many buildings surrounding theirs. He had just leaned his head against the glass and was drowning out the sounds of the moaning and whining pups when he was snapped out of his daze, dragging his attention back to the room. Nothing like this even phased him anymore; as he knew exactly how Namjoon's mind worked and he had punished the boys with much worse than this. The only thing that was actually a punishment for them - was that none of them were going to be able to finish.   
Within a flash he was standing up and looking over Hoseok's shoulder at the findings, resting his chin against the younger boy's suit jacket. He spoke no words but his face immediately looked alarmed by the address; one that was in the middle of the desert at a completely abandoned warehouse. How cliché. His gaze met Namjoon's and locked eyes with him; "You have to tell us what they said so we know what we're going up against."

Namjoon pursed his lips, he didn't exactly want to say what had been conversed about over the phone, he was partly worried that he would come off as weak.   
Upon Jin speaking; the leader snapped his head in the direction of the voice and met the male's gaze. "I don't /have/ to do anything." He hissed. "Does it really matter what was said anyway? No, you just do exactly what I tell you- okay!" He kept taking steps towards Jin as he spoke, his face just inches away from the male. "You seem to forget who gives the orders around here." The leader reached his hands out and grabbed the older males neck. "You follow MY orders like a good pup; you listen to me and you don't talk back." A small smirk had spread across his lips as he tightened his grip slightly. "Is that understood?"   
Namjoon's gaze was as cold as ice, it was fixed onto Jin and it was as if nothing could shift it. Like he was frozen in time just strangling the other. He wasn't intending to do much more than scare Seokjin and so after a few moments more he let go, discarding the male as if he was trash.   
He turned briskly on his heel and paced across the room. "Let that be a warning for you all." He eyed down all of his pups, most of which were still naked and out of breath - or still fucking on the floor as Yoongi still hadn't removed himself from Jungkook. He took one quick glance at the laptop before scanning his eyes over the others and walking away, eyes still fixated on the screen as he left to go and get dressed. "Gear up. We're going out."

Jungkook had been enjoying himself quite a bit; completely numb to all of the pain that he was feeling from his wound - but also from his insides thanks to Yoongi. All he was feeling was pleasure due to his fucked up little mind that made him think that pain could be pleasurable.  
Yoongi seemed to be enjoying himself too, as Jungkook had heard no complaints from him at all just yet - only grunts and moans of pleasure which were promptly returned by Jungkook's own voice box. Their foreheads were joint together and touching, as the pair of them stared into eachother's eyes with a locked gaze whilst the younger boy was being pounded into the floor by Yoongi.   
Much to Jungkook's displeasure, Yoongi had slowed down somewhat - before just stopping completely to listen to Namjoon, leaving himself inside of Jungkook. The younger sat there, looking at Jimin who had been impaled on Namjoon's length before being cast away - and he couldn't help but sympathise with him as he was currently being tortured by something similar.  
However, the tension in the room had changed somewhat - becoming a lot more dramatic. And within a few seconds, Yoongi was pulling out of Jungkook to get up - pulling the younger with him as they went to go and get geared up for the mission that they knew barely anything about.

Hoseok's vision was switching between watching Namjoon choking Jin to Jungkook and Yoongi getting up from the floor for a few moments, before turning his attention to Jimin who had been discarded from Namjoon rather quickly.   
He slowly approached the younger, delicate male and held his hand out. "Come on, Jimin-ah. I'll help you get dressed." He gave a nod over to Jimin to ask if he was okay - and Jimin returned a nod in response. He then gave Jin a look, which as an unspoken signal that he should get Jungkook, Yoongi and Taehyung geared up and dressed so they could leave. Namjoon was clearly growing impatient.   
After Namjoon had let go of his neck, Jin had raised a hand to it and gently rubbed the now reddening skin. His cheeks were following in suite of his neck and he gently turned his head away from sight to keep his face from view, not wanting to show weakness to the younger boys. Once he thought that his face had somewhat returned to its normal colour he looked over at Hoseok who was speaking to Jimin; he caught the signal to get the outfits ready and quickly he disappeared before he got in anymore trouble.   
He shot Yoongi and Jungkook glares as he gripped their wrists, hauling the pair of them towards their dressing room/ wardrobe where all of their outfits were kept, marked by person - and then by occasion. "Yoongi, Jungkook - put on your biking gear. Taehyung, wear protective clothing under your shirt. And hurry up. Namjoon isn't in a 'patient' mood." He too was standing in the room with the boys, quickly changing his clothing from a tuxedo to leather - with protective bulletproof padding throughout it to minimise any injuries.

As Hoseok took a timid Jimin out of the room, Namjoon reached out and gripped the smaller boy by the wrist and gripped his chin - forcing him to face him. "It's a shame that I didn't get to cum in that tight little cunt of yours, but there's always later." With a sadistic smirk he let Jimin go, discarding him to the side with the other pups who had no interest in anymore. The only thought in his mind was the phone call, the context of the call repeating in his head over and over again.   
He was the first to leave the penthouse and make his way to the elevator, knowing his pups would follow suit behind him. He wasn't in a patient mood; and if they took too long - they knew that they would pay for it later on once the mission was completed.   
The past fifteen minutes had been emptied out of his mind, to be forgotten about until he needed to bring it up again as a topic of conversation - probably as something he would hold against the boys when he needed a reason to punish them. He got into the front seat of their Range Rover, taking his phone out of his jacket pocket - sorting a few things out whilst waiting for the other boys to join him. He also put on his mask, concealing his identity from whoever they were going to face - so they couldn't trace him by identity if they needed to.

As all of the males began to pile out of the penthouse and into the elevator to get to the basement where there vehicles were waiting, Jungkook shifted around a little uncomfortably — wiggling his hips a little whilst making a hissing sound. "I bet I'm gonna stay hard for the rest of this fucking mission. I hate cellphones." Instead of showing sympathy towards the youngest member with the raging hard-on, Namjoon just rolled his eyes and reached back — gripping Jungkook's crotch as he squeezed it. "Don't let your hard little cock distract you from your work. You'll pay the price if it does." and with those powerful words, the elevator made a 'ding' sound and they all piled into the car park — Jungkook's eyes widening as he gulped.   
His phone shredded through the silent panic as everyone fought about what vehicles to get into, which made him slow in his movements for a second to answer the phone. "Ne," the youngest member barely spoke into the phone at all, simply just listening to the other person until he hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I hate to interrupt boss but there's some trouble at the 'place'... some guys lashing out because they don't wanna pay for what they got." His voice was clear, leaning into the door of the car as he waited for the response. Problems at their prostitution building happened often enough, they didn't take too long to sort out. "It won't take long if we all go to sort it out. Jimin knows the guys starting the fight anyway, he can calm them down. If we do this first, we can still do the other secretive mysterious whatever-the-fuck thing after."

Namjoon rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly still annoyed with the situation. "Fuck. This is the third time this week. Who the fuck do we have working in there that keeps fucking up? Jimin, take care of it." He snapped at the younger male before rubbing his temples. "Jimin and I will head to the brothel. Jeongguk, Yoongi- You need to head towards the docks and check out the area BUT- and I cannot stress this enough- do not leave my back up boat. There are people waiting for us and if you're spotted you'll be in a hell of a lot more trouble with me. Understood?" He narrowed his eyes as he pulled up his facemask, only showing piercing eyes.   
Jimin gulped and nodded, halving climbed into the car before Namjoon. "Y-Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir." He turned in the seat and pulled out his phone, making a call while he waited for the car to move.  
Namjoon was just about to close the door of the van before he paused and turned back to Jeongguk. "On second thought. I don't want to take any risks by looking too eager. Meet us on the backside of the brothel. We'll discuss the rest when he get this settled."

Jeongguk simply just nodded upon hearing the final order, tightening the strap on his weapons belt incase he would need it before pulling his black dust mask up to conceal the majority of his features.   
"Ne, Master." Was all he said, obediently getting into the driver's seat of the matte black van — the vehicle him and Yoongi typically drove together because it was the biggest/most spacious and had the best storage for whatever they needed.   
All of the boys were in their usual vehicles now, ready to leave and get the job done — and they all sped off as soon as the garage door opened. Some on motorbikes, some in a Range Rover and some in the van.


End file.
